Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day
Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day was an event held on March 5th, 2010 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The Fell Family donated money so the town's community could build a park. Carol Lockwood was the host of this event. Season Two Stefan offered peace to Mason, which he seemed to accept with a handshake. But afterward, he told Sheriff Forbes that Damon and Stefan are vampires. She didn't want to believe it, as Damon was one of her best friends and a member of the Founder's Council, but Mason told her he would prove to her that he was right. He put vervain in the lemonade for the volunteers. When Damon drank it, he naturally started choking, whispering "vervain" under his breath to alert Stefan of what was happening. Sheriff Forbes saw that the vervain affected him, and called in her deputies for backup. Damon and Stefan assumed that Mason put vervain in lemonade to provoke him, and decided that they needed to take Mason out to protect themselves. They went to follow him in the woods when the Sheriff and her deputies shot them both multiple times with wooden bullets, incapacitating them. Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena, who was pretending to fight with Stefan to assuage Katherine's demands, were talking when Caroline noticed her mother following Mason into the woods. Caroline and Elena ran into Mason while they were following the Sheriff. Mason taunted Elena when she asked if he had seen Stefan, and threatened to out Caroline as a vampire to her mom as well. Caroline snarled at Mason, so he grabbed Elena, putting her in a headlock, and snapped, "Be careful, necks snap real' easy around here." Caroline stated that she can take him, and punched him, giving Elena the opportunity to run away. Caroline then kicked him in the stomach, causing Mason to fly against a tree, allowing them to move on to the Lockwood cellar. The Sheriff was interrogating Stefan and Damon about how many vampires are in town, and how they can walk around in the daylight. Damon pleaded that he and Liz are friends, but she yelled that their friendship was a lie and asked them the questions again. When they refused to answer, they were shot again with wooden bullets. Caroline, outside the cellar, heard her mother tell the deputies to stake them both and to set fire to the bodies when they were done. When she informed Elena of what was happening, Elena ran down into the cellar to go help them. Caroline tried to stop her, as she couldn't admit to her mother that she's a vampire, but Elena went ahead and rushed inside, shouting at Sheriff Forbes to not hurt them. Caroline suddenly ran in a flash around the guards, shutting the cellar door and startling her mom and the deputies, as she was moving so fast that they didn't know who it was at first. One of the deputies started shooting, and Caroline used the other deputy as a shield against the bullets before biting and feeding on the shooter. She finally stopped, panting, and walks slowly out of the shadows, with her vampire face still present and smeared with blood, before awkwardly saying hi to her mom. The Sheriff was shocked to realize her daughter was a vampire. Damon recovered by feeding on the dead deputies, while Elena helped Stefan relax and resist the blood in front of him. Then, they all debated about what to do next. Sheriff Forbes begged Damon to just kill her, as she was so upset to find out that her daughter is a vampire that she wanted to die. She even refused to look at or speak to her daughter, despite the fact that Caroline was refusing to allow Damon to kill her. Eventually, Damon admitted that he doesn't want to kill Sheriff Forbes, because they're friends, as he said before, and ultimately decided that they would keep her in their cellar until the vervain left her system, and then he would compel her to forget everything she learned that day. Sheriff Forbes ended up pretending to be sick to get out of work, and instructed Damon to keep Caroline away from her. He argued that Caroline is her daughter, but she simply replied "Not anymore." Damon, annoyed with her ignorance, tells her that she has no idea how wrong she is, while Caroline stood outside in shock as she overheard their conversation. Trivia *This event happened in the Season Two episode Kill or Be Killed. *At this event, Elena and Stefan stage a fake fight to help convince everyone, including Caroline and Damon, that they had really broken up. Gallery Carolinekickmason.jpg Carolkillorbekilled.jpg Cellartake.jpg Damonvervaindrink.jpg Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg Forbesquestiondamon.jpg KillOrBeKilled11.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Mfhsvday.jpg Normal 066 helping.jpg Stefanmasonpeace.jpg See also Category:Events Category:Season 2 Events